Una historia imposible de olvidar
by kellnathaly69
Summary: <html><head></head>muchos dicen que el amor es una historia pasajera que el primer amor es el único que quedara por siempre mucho lo han sentido y a muy pocos le hace falta por sentirlo mi historia es diferente ya que mi primer amor fue el duro por siempre el que trate de olvidarle con el tiempo, el que trate de reemplazarlo no lo puedo negar es mi amor de infancia y lograre conquistarlo.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Los****personajes de la historia no me pertenecen de hay la historia es toda mia.**

_Una hermosa mañana se encontraban dos buenas amigas hablando de como se iban a reencontrar despues de que una de ella salga de la academia ,ya que la unica condicion para salir de ella es por mesio de la graduacion que es lo que iban a hacer y como seguian sus amores ._

Una de esas chicas es Kaoru una hermosa chica de ultimo año de preparatoria

_**Yuka dejame decirte que Daichi**_ (no recuerdo el nombre del novio de ella asi que decidi ponerle ese) **me acaba de pedir matrimonio y yo aun no le he dado una respuesta.**decia Kaoru con una cara de preocupación

Yuka al saber eso decide ayudar a su amiga a decidirse.

_Haber Kaoru tu lo amas verdad?_

**Si pero es que una vez que salgamos de la academia todo va a cambiar y tengo miedo aparte sabes que mi salud no es la mejor que digamos.**Decia Kaoru pero esta ves con pequeñas lagrimas queriendo brotar de sus ojos_._

_Yuka cariño no seas tonta Daichi te conoce desde hace mucho tiempo y no te dejo ni se asusto cuando le dijiste que nuestro deber en esta academia son las misiones que nos mandan a hacer por parte del gobierno._

Kaoru al escuchar eso se sintio mas relajada y aunque fue por un tiempo muy corto sonrio.

**Lo se Yuka y ahora que lo mencionas me siento muy avergonzada de estar dudando de nuestro que cuando yo este fuera y te toque salir de aqui sere la primera en venir a recogerte.Y esta ves te toca contarme como te va con Izumi.**Decia Kaoru con una sonrisa un tanto picara a lo que pudo recibir un fuerte sonrojo de su castaña amiga.

Yuka feliz al ver que su amiga no dudo ni un poco ante su promesa decidio creer en ella y fue contandole que es lo que habia pasado en la semana que no se habia visto con su amiga ya que ella se encontraba en el hospital por culpa de una mision en la cual ella no la pudo acompañar por que se encontraba enferma no perdio ni un solo segundo y siguio contandole todo lo que tenia guardado para ella.

**_Y asi fueron trascurriendo los meses y llego el dia tan esperado la graduación para los del ultimo año de preparatoria._**

**Yuka se encontraba feliz y triste a la ves ya que seria la ultima vez que veria a su querida amiga****.**

**_La ceremomia fue todo un exito y al momento en que la dos tienen que despedirse deciden hacerse otra promesa._**

**Kaoru aun con lagrimas en los ojos por tener que depedirse de Yuka le dice.**

_**Yuka te propongo algo si en algun momento llego a quedar embarazada y llego a tener un hijo varón y tu una mujer y si la diferencia de edad de los dos no es mucha podremos comprometerlos .Pero para eso tendriamos que hacer que ellos se conozcan desde pequeños para que desde hay los dos se quieran cuando llegue el momento de tomar la decision definitiva lo dejaremos a elección de los dos te parece y si el caso es el contrario yo llego a tener una hija mujer y tu un varón la propuesta seguiria en pie .**__Decia Kaoru pero esta mas decidida que nunca y con una expresion muy seria ._

_**Yuka al escuhar eso y ver el rostro de su amiga nunca la habia visto tan seria solo en las misiones pero de hay nunca cuando tenian que hablar entre la dos y al ver lo decidida que estaba no dudo en aceptar**_

_Al escuchar eso Kaoru se emociono y se abalanzo contra Yuka para asi por fin deciden decirse adios solo por un año ya que Kaoru vendria a recoger a Yuka a la academia el año que viene__._

_Una vez que se fue Kaoru, Yuka se puso muy triste se encerro en su habitacion y lloro toda la noche le hacia falta su amiga y tambien su novio ya que el estaba muy ocupado y no ha podido ir a verla ella lo entendia ya que el es profesor y tenia mucho trabajo._

_》_》_Hasta aqui llega este capitulo comenten y diganme que tal les parecio_

_Alguna queja sobre la historia soy nueva en esto asi que acepto cualquier sugerencia_

_Gracias _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Un año despues ..._**

_**Ya habia pasado un año y faltaban pocos dias para el dia de su graduación pocos dias para volver a ver a su amiga, pocos dias para irse con Izumi de la academia a ser felices y formar una familia ya que eso es lo que tenian planado hacer y nada ni nadie se lo iba a imperdir**_

YUKA YA DECIDISTE QUE ES LO QUE VAMOS A HACER DESPUES DE QUE TE GRADUES DE LA ACADEMIA .YO TE PUEDO MANTENER TE PROMETI UN FUTURO Y ESTOY DISPUESTO A DARTELO.**Decia Izumi mientras abrazaba a Yuka**

**_Yuka al escuchar eso lo abrazo aun mas fuerte se acerco a el y lo beso fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor al separarse por falta de oxigeno ella se acefco a su oido y le dijo que confiaba en el para aai poder inir sus labios otra ves pero esta ves el beso contenia mas pasión ._**

**(1 semana despues)**

**La graduacion fue un exito y Yuka estaba esperando a su amiga estaba emocionada feliz impaciente por volverla a ver que no se dio cuenta que un chico se le acercaba y la abrazaba por detras .**

**Ella al pertenecer a habilidades peligrosas se puso en posicion de ataque pero se relajo al darse cuenta se quien se trataba**

_Te he dicho que no me abrases de repente sabes qie yo ain no se como reaccionar cuando se me acervan de repente ._**Decia Yuka a su novio Izumi **

PERO TU SABES QUE YO SOY MASOQUISTA Y LE GUSTA COMO TE ALTERAS CUANDO ME ACERCO SIN QUE TE DES CUENTA .**Decia en chico encogiendose de hombros como si realmente no le importara la advertencia de su novia .**

**_Al ver la reaccion del chico Yuka simplemente dejo de lado la conversacion y se le acerco para asi poder recibir lo que el chico venia a darle_**

FELICITACIONES YA ERES UNA ALUMNA GRADUADA Y DE AHORA EN ADELANTE PODRAS SALIR DE ESTA ACADEMIA .**Decia el chico a lo que Yuka sonrio y se enojo por que eso no eea lo que esperaba al vee la reaccion de ella el la atrajo hacia el y la beso .**

SI LO QUE ESPERABAS ES UN BESO PUDISTE HABERMELO DICHO.

**Yuka al oir eso lo alejo y lo empujo le saco la lengua y le dijo idiota a lo que el solo reia ante la expresion de la chica.**

**Desde lejos se podia ver una silueta de una chica alta sonriendo al haber sodo testigo de tal escena de esos**

**_Ellos no cambian a pesaer que ha pasado un año que no los veo tal parece que la relacion de ellos dos sigue siendo la misma y aun mucho mas fuerte que antes ._**_Sonreia la chica al recordar como eran ellos antes de irse_

**La chica se iba acercando a ellos y cuando se dieron cuanta de su presencia la primera en lanzarse a recibirla con una sonrisa que llegaba de oreja a oreja era Yuka que ahora lloraba ya que realmente habia extrañado mucho a la chica**

Cuanto te he extrañado por que no llegaste mas temprano me estaba preocupando.**Decia entre lagrimas Yuka a su amiga.**

**_Ya ya no importa yo estoy aqui y por fin vas a salir de este lugar ._**_Decua Kaoru mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su amiga ._

**_Izumi que solo admiraba la escena desde lejos solo sonreia al ver que a pesar del tiempo la amistad entre las dos chicas no se termina .Decidio acercarse a ella por que si seguian asi ninguna de las dos se soltaria y no pudieran salir al lugar que su novia tanto anhleba ver ._**

BUENO CHICAS YA TENDRAN TIEMPO PARA DECIRSE TODO CUANDO SALGAMOS DE ESTE LUGAR .

**_Y asi fue una vez fuera de la academia Izumi y Kaoru se reian de las expresiones que hacia Yuka al salir y conocer otros lugares .Esta claro que ella hacia misiones pero nunca se detuvo a admirar los lugares por donde pasaba ._**

Waoo Kaoru toda esta casa es tuya pero si es super que grande .

**Si con un buen trabajo y con un futuro esposo que te consiente en todo consigues todo esto.**

Por cierto eso te iba a preguntar y donde se encuentra Daichi .**preguntaba con cierta duda al no verlo a lado de su amiga desde que salieron.**

**Esta en un viaje de negocios pero ya le comunique que ustedes estan aqui y esta feliz y dice que regresara mañana.**

_**Pasaron los meses e Izumi y Yuka ya tenian todo lo que necesitaban para poder vivir tranquilos**_  
><strong>Una casa ,un buen trabajo y amor todo lo que culaquiera podria pedir .Pero a Izumi eso aun no lo convencia el queria mas y decidio propronerle lo que cualquier mujer quiero oir de la persona que ama .<strong>

**Se encontraba Yuka llegando a casa despues de un agotador dia de trabajo y como ella llegaba mas temprano que Izumi decidio irse a preparar la cena para los dos es lo minimo que podia hacer ya que solo los fines de semana se podian ver todo el dia.**  
><strong>Al llegar Izumi a la casa Yuka lo nota que esta preocupado y decide preguntarle que le pasa.<strong>

_Amor que tienes desde que llegaste te he notado extraño ,preocupado dime ¿te paso algo hoy en el trabajo ?, cuentame por favor yo te apoyare en cualquier desicion que tomes._**_Decia la chica al ver que no llegaba respuesta de su novio decide dejar el tema a un lado dispuesta a levantarse a servir la comida el vera cuando le cuente y ella estara dispuesta a escucharlo ._**

**Al ver que la chica se aleja Izumi actua rapido se arrodilla ante ella y de su traje saca una pequeña cajita al abrirla esta contenia un anillo dentro .**

CARIÑO MI PREOCUPACION SOLO ES POR TI TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA LA RAZON POR LA CUAL YO SIGO VIVO AQUELLA ESPERANZA QUE ME DISTE CUANDO NOS CONOCIMOS PROMETO HACERTE LA MUJER MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO PERO POR FAVOR CASATE CONMIGO.

**Yuka al escuchar eso comenzo a llorar y le dio un ****《****Si ****》****rapidamente para luego abrazarlo, besarlo y luego otra vez abrazarlo.**

_**Y asi ese dia paso al dia siguiente Yuka le conto a su amiga todo lo que les habia pasado (como sus casas estaban cerca no eran vecinas pero quedaban a tres casas de cada una ) las dos felices deciden hacer una boda doble ya que Kaoru tuvo que esperar hasta que salga Yuka de la academia ella no se iba a casar sin su amiga presente en la boda y ahora aun mejor que las dos se iban a casar dejarlo para 2 meses el dia de su matrimonio pra poder preparar todo.**_

_**(PIESITOS PARA QUE LOS TENGO DESDE ESE MISMO DIA COMENZARON CON TODOS LOS PREPARATIVOS NO QUERIAN PERDER NI UN SEGUNDO)**_

_**》》**__**Hasta aqui llega este capitulo comenten y diganme que tal les parecio**___  
><em><strong>Gracias <strong>___


	3. Chapter 3

**El dia de la boda llego ya todo estaba preparado en el tiempo que llevaban fuera de la academia habian hecho amigos muy buenos (luego digo cuales son)**

**Las dos chicas se estaban preparando las dos chicas estabam realmente muy bellas .**

**Yuka llevaba un vestido blanco straples color como bronce con un diseño en X en la parte del abdomen largo con una cola no tan larga y la parte de abajo era todo suelto que le daba cierta elegancia y belleza al vestido .**

**Kaoru por su lado llevaba un vestido blanco straples con un diseño de corazon en el busto el la parte del adbomen llevaba un diseño en forma de cinturon hacia abajo era todo suelto y con una cola un poco mas larga que la de Yuka .**

**Izumi llevaba un traje completamente negro el chaleco era de color piel al igual que su corbata y su camisa interior era blanco .**

**Daichi llevaba un traje blanco como perla al igual que su chaleco su camisa interior era blanca pura y su corbata era como un amarillo palido de lineas naranja.**

**_Los chicos ya se encontraban en la iglesia mientras las chicas au se le estaban dando los ultimos retoques a su apariencia sus cabellos iba a estar suelto con una que otro adorno en el cabellos para que no se vea demasiado simple ._**

**_Ya era el momento de salir ellas estaban felices mientras que los chicos se encontraban nerviosos ya era hora que ellas llegaran y nada pero siempre fue costumbre de ella llegar un poco tarde de la hora acordada._**

POR QUE AUN NO LLEGAN ,LES HABRA PASADO ALGO SE HABRAN ARREPENTIDO ,MEJOR VOY A BUSCARLAS .**Decia Izumi completamente nervioso y preocupado**

**TRANQUILO IZUMI ELLAS LLEGARAN SOLO HAY QUE DARLES TIEMPO TU SABES COMO SON LAS MUJERES .**Decia Daichi que estaba aun mas preocupado pero trataba de disimularlo pero no funciono.

SI CLARO HAS ABOTONADO Y DESABOTONADO Y MISMO BOTON DE TU MANGA MAS 100 VECES Y QUIERES QUE ME ENCUENTRE TRANQUILO.**Decia Izumi tratando de burlanse de su amigo .**

**Jajajaja la parecer los dejaron plantados jajaja.**Decia uno de su amigo Ren Imai al ver la cara que tenian .

**_PUMM PUMM!_**

**_Oye por que hiciste eso decia el chico al ver que su mujer le habia pegado por sus comentarios ._**

_Jajajjaja no le hagas caso cariño mi marido al parecer hoy a venido con un humor un poco payaso ellas llegaran ya lo veras ._**Decia Meiko Imai tratando de darles animo a los dos chicos mientras le tiraba una mirada asesina a su marido diciendole que sus comentarios no son bienvenidos**

_**Si chicos no entiendo por que se preocupan esas mujeres los aman como a nadie y estoy segura que van a ser una hermosa familia como lo somos nosotros .**__Decia Yukari Nogi a sus dos amigos_

_**HAY HERMANO SI TU SUPIERAS POR LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR EL DIA DE MI BODA MI MUJER LLEGO 1 HORA DESPUES DE LA HORA QUE TENIA QUE LLEGAR YO YA ME DABA POR PLANTADO**_**_._**_Decia Yoshiro Nogi con una sonrisa al recordar todo lo que paso ese dia_

**_Hay cariño y valio la pena me veia realmente hermosa ._**_Decia Yukari con una pequeña sonrisa_

**_HAY VIENEN LAS NOVIAS ._**_GRITARON DESDE EL FONDO_

**_Se los dijimos Suerte ._**_Dijeron al unisono las dos parejas para luego alejarse al lugar en donde estaba su puesto_

**_Al llegar las chicas se ponen en su posicion y comienzan a caminar hasta llegar a lado de cada una de sus parejas_****_ellos al verlas saben que realmente valio la pena haberlos hecho esperar estaban realmente bellas ._**

_Con una sonrisa dejaron que la ceremonia de su inicio_

_Queridos hermanos nos hemos reunido hoy para celebrar la union de estas dos parejas que ante la mirada de Dios y de ustedes hoy se unen para traer alegria y amor a este mindo para formar una familia llena de esperanzas por eso ante usteses y ante Dios seran bendecidos para su felicidad ._

_Primero las damas ._

**_Azumi Yuka jura usted serle fiel repestarlo y cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe ._**

**ACEPTO**

**_Kaoru Igarashi jura usted serle fiel repestarlo y cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe_**

**ACEPTO**

**_Izumi Yukihira jura usted serle fiel repestarla y cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe_**

**ACEPTO**

**_Daichi Hyuga jura usted serle fiel repestarla y cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe_**

**ACEPTO**

**_Al ser esa su repuesta ante los ojos de Dios y ante ustedes mismos los declaro marido y mujer._**

**_Pueden besar a su esposa_**

**_Dicho esto se acercaron a ellas y le dieron esos besos de pelicula que cualquiera quisiera tener_**

_AHORA ANTE TODOS Y ANTE DIOS TU ERES MIA ._**_Dijo Izumi para asi darle otro beso pero este mas corto que el anterior_**

_**Siempre fui tuya .**__Fue la respuesta de la chica_

**_AHORA NADA NI NADIE PODRA SEPARARNOS POR QUE PRIMERO ME MATAN PARA QUE YO TE DEJE IR ._**_Fue lo que le dijo Daichi a Kaoru_

**_Exactamente lo mismo pienso yo juntos por siempre aun despues de la muerte nos reencontraremos._**_Fue la respuesta de la chica__._

_**Y asi la ceremonia termino con dos parejas realmente felices que se amaran por siempre**_

_**Despues de la ceremonia en la iglesia hubo una pequeña reunion en un lugar que alquilaron del cual esas dos parejas disfrutaron un rato para luego escaparse de la fiesta e irse a su luna de miel cada uno a sitios diferentes**_**_._**

**_》》_****_Hasta aqui llega este capitulo comenten y diganme que tal les parecio_**  
><strong><em>Vestido de Yuka:<em>**

**_Traje de Izumi:_**

**_Vestido de Kaoru:_**

**_Traje de Daichi:_**  
><strong><em> . -Ob-Vk_ZJ1TU/UNuORyuBPnI/AAAAAAAAAb0/CzVAWRt98kw/s1600/traje+ _**  
><strong><em>Alguna queja sobre la historia soy nueva en esto asi que acepto cualquier sugerencia<em>**

**_Gracias _**


	4. Chapter 4

Ya habian pasado 5 meses desde la boda y Yuka se iba sintiendo realmente mal estaba palida,algunas comida le daban asco,no podia dormir,se sentia mareada y con muchas ganas de vomitar pero ella decidio no decirle nada a Izumi no queria preocuparlo si realmente lo que tenia no era importante

Ring ,ring,ring

**Buenos dias fami...**

**AHHHHH YUKA NO LO VAS A CREER ES QUE ESTOY TAN FELIZ**

**Espera Yuka no grites me asustaste pense que te pasaba algo malo**

**NO NO NO AL CONTRARIO ME ACABO DE ENTERAR DE UNA HERMOSA NOTICIA.**

**Encerio y dime que es**

**ESTOY EMBARAZADA TENGO 4 MESES Y MEDIO.**

_**ENCERIO FELICIDADES! Gritaba Yuka**_

**Ahora quien es la que grita. Decia la pelinegra**

**Jejeje****lo siento y ya te digeron de que género es .**decia Yuka demasiado animada

Si ya me digeron es un hermoso varón.**Decia la pelinegra con una hermosa sonrisa**

**Encerio felic...**

SE ENCUCHO UN GRAN GOLPE LO CUAL ASUSTO A KAORU  
><strong>BUENO,YUKA ESTA .<strong>

...?

**YUKA RESPONDE!gritaba Kaoru ya estaba desesperada.**

...

**YUKA NO ME ASUSTES DE ESTA MANERA .Kaoru ya queria llorar no sabia lo que pasaba o si ella estaba bien**

**...**

**YUKA MALDITA SEA REPONDE EL completamente estresada**

**Esta vez no habia quien la detuviera cogio las llaves del auto ya que sis doctor le habia dicho que tenia que reposar y no caminar mucho durante un mes pero no le importo ella sabia que iba a estar bien y salio solo con su telefono**  
><strong>Mientras caminaba hacia el auto llamo a dos personas a su marido y a Izumi para hablarles sobre lo sucedido<strong>  
><strong>Apesar de lo que le habia dicho Daichi que no se preocupara que el iba a verla que ella se quedara en caaa descansando ella decidio ignorarlo y manera hacia donde estaba su amiga.<strong>

**Al llegar ella saca las llaves de la casa entra y comienza a buscarla (si cada una tenia una copia de la llave se la otra).**

Cuando la encuentra grita y se acerca a ella

Yuka se habia desmayado ,y hay Kaoru recordo que Yuka le habia dicho que se estaba sintiendo mal pero que no era nada grave que no le dijera nada a Izumi.

Kaoru estaba sentada en el piso tratando de hacer reaccionar a Yuka pero nada.

Hasta que escucho la puerta habrirse y aupo de inmediato que ellos habian llegado.

**Izumi al ver a su esposa e el piso y solo con su cabeza en el regaso de Yuka corre hacia ella para cargarla y llevarla al hospital**  
><strong>El habia notado los cambios de Yuka pero ella le habia sicho que no era nada importante.<strong>

**Mientras que Daichi fue a ayudar a su esposa el estado en el que ella se encontraba no era para que ella hiciera este tipo de cosas y aun asi fue ignoraso por ella .**

**Ya resignado hacia la respuesta de su esposa decidieron irse todoa al hospital.**

Al llegar pusieron a Yuka en una camilla y la llevaron a una de las habitaciones.

Y asi pasaron 1,2 y 3 horas eso realmente los tenia muy asustados se estaban demorando mucho y eso no les gustaba

A lo que Kaoru da la vuelta observa al doctor y fue la primera en acercarse

**Digame doctor como esta Yuka,que tiene ,por que se desmayo.**hacua un monton de preguntas

Mientras los dos hombres se iban acercando.

**_TRANQUILA RESPONDERE TODA AUA PREGUNTAS PARA EMPEZAR ELLA SE ENCUENTRA MAS QUE BIEN_**

_Y entonces porque se desmayo._**_Pregunto Izumi_**

**_ESO ES MAS QUE NORMAL EN EL ESTADO DE ELLA._**

_Como no entiendo en que estado_

**_FELICIDADES USTED VA A SER PAPÁ SU ESPOSA ESTA EN UN EMBARAZO DE 4 MESES VA A TENER UNA HERMOSA PRINCESITA DENTRO DE 5 MESES EN SU CASA_**

**_Al escuchar eso todos estaban mas felices y sobre todo una pelinegra que habia echo una promesa con su amiga ahora por fin_**___**la van a poder cumplir**_

_Izumi salio corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro que nadie se la podria quitar al entrar vio a su esposa sentada en la camilla_  
><em>Se acerco a ella y la brazo la beso y le dijo que es el cuarto dia mas feliz de su vida<em>

**_Cuarto? por que es cuarto?.pregunto la chica_**

**Porque el primero fue cuando aceptaste ser mi novia el segundo cuando aceptaste convertirte mi esposa ,el tercero nuestro matrimonio y ahora el cuarto cuando me das el honor de convertirme en padre gracias gracias.**_DECIA SU ESPOSO YA CON LAGRIMAS EN EL ROSTRO_

**_Yuka recuerdaa nuestra trato . Decia una pelinegra a la distancia con una hermosa sonrisa ._**

**Pues claro como olvidarlo vamos a ser una gran familia.**

**O.o /O.o No entendemos**

Jajajajaj ustedes tranquilos nosotras nos entendemos a la perfeccion verdad amiga

**_Seguro jajajaja_**__  
><strong><em>Que feliz me siento<em>**

》》Hasta aqui llega este capitulo comenten y diganme que tal les parecio.


	5. Chapter 5

En una gran mansion vivian dos familias que depues se que nacieron sus bebes decidieron convivir juntos para que se conocieran se hicieran anigos y si la suerte estaba de su lado se llegaran a enamorar.  
>Eso seria realmente demasiado bueno<p>

**Ya me imagino cua do ellos esten grande a mi pequeño Natsume esperando en el altar a la bellisima de Mikan podria asegurar que tanto tu hija como mi hijo cuando sean grandes van a ser bien simpaticos asi que tanto Natsume como Mikan tendran que estar al tonto de que nadie se acerque a querer coquetearles .**

_**Recien tienesn 3 meses desde que nacieron y ya los vez mayores y casandose ustedes estan exagerando y si no fuera asi si Natsume se enamora de otra chica el podria llegar a querer a Mikan pero si el sentimiento es como a una hermana y si a Mikan le pasa lo mismo que haran ...**__Decian Daichi e Izumi ya cansados de que ellas se imaginen futuros que talves no lleguen y luego se decepcionen ._

**_ESO VA A PASAR YA VERAN ELLOS NACIERON PARA ESTA JUNTOS .Decian Yuka y Kaoru tambien cansadas de escuchar las estupideces (segun ellas) de ellos dos ._**

**Bueno aya ustedes.**_Decia Daichi_

**Luego no estaran tristes y decepcionadas .**_Lo decua Izumi ._

**_Estamos seguras que ellos se van a querer mucho y van a estar juntos por siempre eso es un presentimoento que tuve desde que lo vi juntos ._****Lo dijo Kaoru con una enorme sonrisa al ver ellos dos se habian movido pero solo para cogerse manito del otro .**

_**Estan lindos esto merece estar de recuerdo ya vuelvo .**_Dijo Yuka saliendo de la habitacion .  
>O.o<br>O.o  
>O.o<br>Ok dijeron  
>Ellos habian decidido hacer 3 cunas una para Mikan y otro para Natsune y una mas grande para que alcansen los dos . Al parecr dormian mejor cuando estaban juntos por que separados lloraban hasta que alguien los coja y los ponga en la cuna grande juntos solo asi podian dormir .<p>

**Cuando Yuka llego todos entendieron que iba a hacer**

**Saco la cámara de su protector y les tomo unas cuantas fotos de ellos .**  
><strong>...<strong>

**6 años despues**

**Natsume esperame sabes que correr no es lo mio y mucho menos cuando mucho antes ya estaba cansada .**_Decia Mikan una chica castaña con dos coletas y ojos color avellana como los de su madre_

**_No te excuses simplenente eres lenta y torpe ._**_decia Natsume un chico de cabello azabache y ojos color carmesi igual a los de su madre._

_Disminuyendo la velocidad para que Mikan lo alcance hasta que escucho un sonido que lo hiso voltearse. y si era lo que el suponia Mikan se habia vuelto a caer ._

**HAYY ME DUELE NO PUEDO LEVANTARME ME DUELE MUCHO .Se quejaba Mikan**

**_Lo ves no me equivoque cuando te dije que eras torpe ._**

**_Natsume !en ves de ayudar viniste a insultarme que malo._**

_Mikan al querer levantarse de nuevo y no pudo y gimio por el dolor Natsume al percatarse de ello termino de acercarse a ella y una ves frente se dio la vuelta y se agacho asi su espalda quedo justo delante de la castaña._

**_apurate que esperas subete antes que me arrepienta._**

**Vas a cargarme en tu Mikan un poco asombrada solo un poco ella ya conocia como era Natsume asi que no se sorprendio tanto**

**_No es lo mas obvio no puedes caminar y no te pienso dejar sola ._**

**_Esta bien._**  
>Y asi Mikan se subio a la espalda de Natsume y como Natsume era fuerte pudo con ella en todo el camino<p>

**Natume te puedo hacer una pregunta**

_**Dime**_

**Tu me quieres por que yo si te quiero mucho y quiero que estemos juntos por siempre .**_lo dino Mokan sin sonrojo alguno ella sabia cuales eran sus sentimientos y Natsume tambien sabia de ellos_

_**Al Mikan no obtener repuesta se entristecio un poco y se mantuvo callada hasta que escucho un**_

_**Si .**__Esto lo habia dicho Natsume_

_**Haci que Mikan al escuchar eso se alegro y lo abrazo mas de lo que ya estaba aferrada a el .**_

**Juntos por siempre es lo unico que pensaba Mikan**

**Mientras que Natsume apenas y se le notaba pero tenia una sonrisa en los labio por las palabras que habia dicho la pequeña castaña.**

(**_A OLVIDABA DECIRLO AQUI MIKAN Y NATSUME YA SABEN QUE TIENEN ALICE Y QUE EN ALGUN MOMENTO ELLOS TENDRAN QUE SEPARARSE DE SUS PADRES PARA IR A UNA ACADEMIA EN LA CUAL NO PODRAN SALIR HASTA GRADUARSE ASI QUE COMO IZUMI CUIDO DE REI COMO UN PADRE EL LE ESTA DEVOLVIENDO EL FAVOR ENTRENADO A LOS DOS GATITOS COMO EL SOLIA LLAMARLOS)_**

**_MIKAN AL IGUAL QUE NATSUME TIENEN EL 4TO TIPO DE ALICE ._**

**_Y AOI YA NACIO TIENE 2 AÑOS Y NO POSEE ALICE._**__  
><strong><em>...<em>**

**_4 años mas tarde_**

**_Estaba cierta castaña en su espejo observandose una ves que fue lo que la hacia diferente se estar con sus coletas_**__  
><strong><em>Y solo recordarlo la hacia enojar la razon por la cual lo habia hecho<em>**

(**flasback)**  
><strong>estaban Natsume y su familia y Mikan con la suya en un dia de paseo<strong>

**Cuando derepente Mikan se acerca a una laguna que quedaba cerca de alli .**  
><strong>Y observa su reflejo estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientoa que no se dio cienta de que cierto chico se acercaba y le decia al oido<strong>

**_No se que tanto te ves si de todos modos eres fea ._**

**_Mikan al volver a la realidad se asusto tanto que sr cayo a la laguna_**

**_Natsume al ver esto no paro de reirse_**__  
><strong><em>Mikan a su familia eran una de las pocas personas a las cual el les permitia que lo vean reirse<em>**___**.**_

_**Mikan al notarlo se enojo mucho mas pero se sentia feliz que de ves en cuando Natsume sonriera**_

_**Al salir del agua se solto el cabello para que este se seque .**_

_**Natsune se le hacerca y le dice**___  
><strong>Dejatelo suelto te hace ver menos fea.<strong>

**Y dicho esto se alejo dejando a una Mikan confundida y un poco enojada por su comentario**

**...**  
><strong>Fin de flasback<strong>

**Al recordar eso no hiso mas que enojarse y olvidarlo hoy volvian a clases**  
><strong>Y tanto Natsune como Mikan super populares por su simpatia e inteligencia<strong>

**Muchas chicas seguian y admiraban a Natsume pero eso le molestaba un poco a Mikan pero no demasiado ella sabia que el todavia no se enamoraba de nadie**  
><strong>Pero al contrario de Mikan , Natsume si sentia celos y alejaba a cualquiera que se le acercara con su mirada(ya que no podia usar su alice ) pero algunos no le hacian caso y de todos modos la molestaban .<strong>

**Mikan al bajar las escaleras para desayunar se quedo pasmada al ver como todos la miraban no sabia la razon hasta que su tia Kaoru le dijo**

_Mikan cariño por que decidiste soltarte las coletas no digo que no se te bien al contrario te ves aun mas bella solo quiero saber la razón_

_Mikan no sabia qie reponder hasta que escucho una voz detras suyo diciendo_

**_Solo lo hiso por que yo le dije que haci se la veia menos fea_**

**_Mikan al oir eso solo pudo soltar un presumido de parte de ella_**

**Haci todo desayunaron y se alistaron para subir al auto para que los lleven a la escuela la calamidad de ambos gracias a que ya sabian que los estaban esperando.**

Y asi termina este capitulo espero que le haya gustado


	6. Chapter 6

Al llegar a la escuela los recibieron tal y como ellos lo habian pensado con un poco de chicos y chicas amontonados esperando su llegada pero ellos decidieron evitar todo eso y entraron por la parte de atras sin que nadie se diera cuenta

**Ya habia pasado mucho rato y ellos aun no aparecian por la puerta principal asi que mucho suponieron que iban a faltar**

**Al ya estar todos dentro del curso que le tocaba decidieron entrar las chicas comenzaron a amontonarse alrededor de Natsume y con Mikan aun mas enamorados ellos por su nuevo look hasta llegaron a entrar chicos de grados superiores pidiendo que sea su novia**

**Mikan cortesmente como siempre lo hacia los rechazaba esperando que entiendan y se alejen y no eso hacia que se acerquen mas a ella .**

**El curso comenso a sentirse incomodo y que es lo que pasaba nada mas y nada menos que un Natsume celoso los chicos al percatarse de ellos fueron saliendo del curso y otros sentandose en su pupitre**  
><strong>Y una Mikan confundida<strong>  
><strong>(Todos sabian que Natsume gustaba de Mikan menos la misma Mikan )<strong>

**Al sentarse la banca de Mikan estaba junto a a la de Natsume**

**Y llego una nueva alumna su nombre era Michiru**  
><strong>Una chica muy bonita pero no tan bonita como Mikan eso era lo que decian los chicos que al verla se embelesaron pero luego dijeron que Mikan era mucho mas bonita<strong>

_La chica al ver a Natsume se sonrojo (tipico de ellas) definitivamente otra loca fan de Natsume_

_..._

_3 semanas despues_

_Michiru se le habia confesado a Natsune y este la habia rechasado pero ella respondio diciendo que no se hiba a rendir hasta que el le acepte_

_En la escuela todos sabian que Mikan y Natsume estaban comprometidos desde antes de su nacimiento (todo fue culpa de las madres de ambos )_

_Michiru al enterarse de eso le cogio un rencor a Mikan que prometio hacerle la vida de cuadritos hasta que ella se aleje de Natsume ya que es la unica que se "interponia" entre ellos dos ._  
><em>Y asi fue ingeniando su plan<em>

_..._

_3 años despues_  
><em>(si lo se estoy aumentando mucho los años pero luego sabran por que)<em>

**Estaban Mikan ,Rei y Natsume**  
><strong>Rei habia ido para decirles que ya era hora que entren a la academia<strong>  
><strong>Natsune y Mikan lo rechazaban al 100% no querian irse<strong>

**Ya habian 6 años desde que Natsume se dio cuanta de lo que sentia por Mikan**  
><strong>Natsume habia decidido que ya era hora de olvidar a Mikan talves ella lo rechase y sus sentimientos no sena corrspondidos y eso lo haria sentirse super que mal<strong>  
><strong>Habi decidido con todo el dolor de su corazon aceptar la proposicion de Michiru ella le habia dicho que le diera la oportunidad de convertirse en su novio dos dias y que si el aun la rechazaba ella ya no iba a insistir mas<strong>

Mikan estaba buscabdo a Natsume para decirle que tambien habia rechasado la oferta de Rei pero que el seguira insistiendo

Cuando lo vio de lejos lo vio con Michiru

Y alcanso a escuchar

**Esta bien acepto tu ptopuesta pero**

**Esta no lo dejo terminar y le dijo**

_**Encerio vas a aceptar ser mi novio**_

**Si.**_Repondio el_

_Mikan al escuchar eso el corazon se le partio en dos pero era la felicidad de Natsume asi que penso rapido y le iba a hacer una propuesta que seguramente Rei no iba a negar lo que no alcanzo a escuchar_  
><strong>Pero solo ser 1 dia si no me gusta tu dejas de molestarme<strong>

_**Si seguro ,no te arrepentira la chica se le acercaba a besarle y el la aparto diciendole que ella no le gustaba que si el aceptaba es solo para confirmar algo para nada más.**_

_**La chica asintio y se fue**_

_**Por otro lado Mikan se dirigia hacia Rei cuando lo encontro le dijo**_

**Puedo hablar contigo**  
><em>Seguro Gatita que pasa ya pensaste sibre mi oferta<em>

**Si pero yo acepto si dejas que Natsume se quede**

_Por que quieres eso_

**El esta enamorado y no quiero que por culpa de esto el se tenga que despedir de ella .solo durante 2 años luego ya puede llevarlo**

_Sabes que cuando entres a la academia tendras que hacer misiones ._

**Si lo se mi madre me contaba sobre ello.**

_Los necesitaba a los dos ya que hacen un buen equipo ._  
><em>Pero ya que tu quieres ir sola no me retractare pero el entrenamiento sera mas duro y no porque tu ya estes aya yo me olvidare de el.<em>  
><em>Claro que no jovencita el mismo entrenamiemto que tu tendras lo tendra el cuando el ingrese tienen que estar en las mismas condiciones vale.<em>

**Vale esta bien**

**Entonces ve a empacar tus cosas mañana mismo salimos ya tengo el permiso para sacarte de la escuela .Y tambien se lo contare a Natsume que tu te vienes conmigo y hay le invento cualquier cosa para que el se quede .**  
><strong>...<strong>

**A la mañana siguiente**

**A la mañana siguiente todos sabian que Mikan se iba hasta el mismo Natsune trato de convencerla pero no habia quien la detuviera .**

_Mikan se la habia pasado llorando casi toda la noche_  
><em>Y ya no tenia ganas de seguir haciendolo<em>

_**Al bajar las escaleras lo vio se le acerco y le pidio que la acompañara habia una sola que queria hacer antes de irse ya se habia despedido de todos mucho antes aso que eso era lo de menos**_  
><em><strong>Al escuchar lo que le dijo Mokan a Natsume toda la familia los siguio hasta donde ellos entabam claro esco didos y con Kaoru y Yuka con una camara de video y fotografica<strong>_

_**Al llegar a su lugar**_

**Mikan haber dime que pasa sabes que nos estan siguiendo .**le decia Natsume a Mikan

_**Lo se pero eso es lo de menos.**_

**Entonces que pasa**

_**Hace mucho tiempo te pregunte si me querias tu me repondiste que Si**_  
><em><strong>Te lo vuelvo a preguntar me quieres<strong>_

_**Natsume se sentia confundido no entendia que pasaba**_

**Por que lo preguntas**

_**Por que mi repuesta de aquel entonces no ha cambiado y la tuya**_

_**No tampoco a cambiado a donde quieres llegar con esto.**_

_**Hasme un favor estira los barasos y ponlos con si fueses a recibir algo**_

**Para que**

_**Solo hasmo por favor**_

**Esta bien**

_**Y cierra los ojos**_

_El chico solo obedecio y al hacerlo siente que le ponen algo redondo en la mano derecha y se la cierran Natsume pensando que solo era eso iba a abrir los ojos lo que observo fue el rostro de Mikan con lagrimas acercandoce a el para asi quedar a centimetros cada uno y en un susurro le dijo"por favor disculpame" y lo beso_  
><em>Primero se sorprendio y luego correpondio<em>  
><em>Era un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos<em>_de alegria y tristeza_  
><em>Por falta de oxigeno se separaron y ella en su otra mano le puso un papel<em>  
><em>Sus frentes estaban unidas Natsume aun no reaccionaba del todo y Mikan cada ves estaba mas triste<em>  
><em>Y le dijo "encerio disculpame si no te gusto pero tenia que hacerlo antes de irme " "adios"<em>  
><em>Natsume Hyuuga nos veremos en 2 años .decia ella en sus pensamientos.<em>  
><em>Tras decir eso antes de que el chico puediera reaccionar ella ya se habia teletrasportado y entrando al auto para decirle a Rei que ya podian irse y eso hicieron .<em>

_..._


	7. Chapter 7

Natsume despues de reaccionar no sabia que hacer sintio tantas cosas en ese momento que lo inico que queria hacer era encerrarse en su alcoba y posiblemente llorar pero eso no oba co su personalidad asi que le hacia raro

Hasta que recordo que no se encontraban solo y dijo  
><strong>Cuanto tienpo mas planean quedarse escondidos hay ella ya se ha ido asi que yo tambien lo hare<strong>

**Y se alejo directamenre hacia su habitacion .**  
><em>Desde lo lejos se observaba a 4 personas con la mirada triste pensando que hacer<em>

_**Seria mehor no interferir en este tipo de cosas ellos mismo lo resolveran ya estan grandes como para entrometernos en sus problemas .Decia Daichi**_

**Y dime cuanto tiempo tendra que pasar para que ellos puedan hablar .**

**_A MI REI ME HABLO QUE MIKAN FUE LA DEL TRATO QUE ELLA SE HIBA Y DEJARAN A NATSUNE QUEDARSE 2 AÑOS Y LUEGO LO PODIA INGRESAR A LA ACADEMIA YA QUE ELLA NO PODIA IMPEDIR QUE EL NO INGRESE NUNCA._**___DIJO IZUMI MUY TRISTE POR LA PARTIDA DE SU HIJA_

_**Como? .**__dijo Natsume apareciendo desde las escaleras_  
><em><strong>Fue Mikan la que impidio que fuera con ella¿ por que ?<strong>_

No lo sabemos hijo lo que nos acaba de secir Izumi es de lo que recien nos hemos enterado.**le decia Daichi**

**Desde cuando ustedes lo sabian?**  
><strong>Cuannto tiempo supieron que Mikan se iba sin mi?<strong>  
><strong>Podria estar en peligro ya que la llevaroon solo por la misiones¿ verdad?<strong>

_No enteramos hoy en la maña que Mikan se iba por boca de Rei pensamos que ya lo sabias y estabas deacuerdo como no decuas nada hasta que ella te lo dijo y vi que subiste nada mas ...__**le dijo Kaoru a su hijo**___  
><em><strong>Por que era lo único que se preguntaba Natsume.<strong>_

...

Por otro lado Rei y Mikan ya estaban llegando a la academia y Rei se habia tomado el atrevimiento en el viaje de de preguntarle si estaba segura de su desicion

Y su respuesta fue  
><strong>Natsume siempre me ayuda y me protege a su manera claro esta me crie con el asi que la conosco siempre hemos estado juntos pero aun asi el nunca se fijo en mi creo que mas me veia como una hermana y eso no me gusta ahora que el a encontrado a quien querer no puedo dejar que se separen seria injusto<strong>

Una ves dicho eso se puso a llorar

Y Rei trataba de consolarla

**Haber Mikan aqui en la academia no soy como en la casa yo aqui soy frio,duro ,y exigente muy pocos me llaman por mi nombre ,normalmentr siempre me llaman persona pero no importa si tu me llamas de **

Entiendo Rei no te preocupes tratare de ser menos afectiva contigo cuando estemos en clase

**Ah y otea cosa trata de evitar hacer amigo ese seria tu mas grande error el director de la academia usaria eso en tu contra para manipilarte y tenerte atada a la academia eso les paso a tu mamá y a tu tia por eso se precavida**

Comprendo aqui voy a ser otra mas fria y menos sociable no quiero que nadie salga herido por mi culpa

**Lo siento pequeña**

No te disculpes Rei en algin momento tenia que pasar

**Ahora vamos a informar al director que ya has llegado**

Ok vamos

Una ves echo todos los tramites a Mikan le asignaron ser estrella especial y de habilidad peligrosa era la unica con ese tipo de estrella y habilidad sus notas eran intachables y su alice estaba de mas decir que era demasiado poderosa ademas su tia y su mamá en sus tiempos en la academia fueron las mejores y su entrenador era Rei no habia que hacer nada mas era mas que suficiente para ellos esa informacion .

Y asi Mikan se fue a la clase que le toca que era 2do año en la seccion media(osea 9no )

Al llegar fue recibida por un profesor un tanto afeminado pero muy agradable y le dijo que esperase afuera

Ella solo asintio

Al entrar en prifesor dijo

**Hola mis amores como veran hoy tenemos una nueva alumna asiq ue recibanla muy bien**

**Ya puedes pasar**

Y al Mikan entrar muchos quedaron embibados menos 2 chicos que ya conocian a Mikan pero habian tenido que separarse por entrar a la academia y habian perdido contacto

Un chico rubio y una pelinegra de cabello

Ellos al verlas notaron asombto pero decidieron quedarse callados

**Ya puedes presentarte**

_Hola mi Nombre en Mikan Yukihira .Fue lo unico que dijo ella a lo que los demas se habia quedado congelados por su manera fria de expresarse ._

_Hasta que dijo el maestro algo_

**_Bueno tienen alguna pregunta_**

**_Un chico medio timido alzo la mano y le pregunto de donde venia ._**

**Y ella le respondio que de un pequeño pueblo nada mas**

Los chicos al notar que ella si respondia casi todo el salon masculino alzo la mano

**Tienes novio**  
><strong>Quieres salir conmigo<strong>  
><strong>Estas soltera<strong>  
><strong>Tu familia es leyenda aqui sabias eso<strong>

**Y mas y mas y mas preguntas Mikan solo las ignoro y le pregunto a su Sensei donde deberia sentarse**

El solo le respondio que en el asiento de al fondo detras de Imai y Nogi a Mikan al principo se les hiso conocido el apellido pero decidio hacer a un lado ese pensamiento y siguio ecunchando que deberian de asignarle una pareja pero todos ya tenian a lo que ella solo repondio que eso no era importante que no necesitaba eso.

**El profesor lo entendio y le dijo que estaba bien pero que en cualquier momento ella nesesitaria una.**

Mikan solo camino hacia su lugar y como Narumi(si asi se llamaba) les habia dado la hora li re para conocerla salio del salon

Nadie se le acercaba comensaron a temerle y aun mas cuando vieron que tipo de estrella tenia en su uniforme

**Eso era lo que ella queria y nonle importaba aunque eso signifique no tener amigos hasta que oyo**

Tu eres Mikan verdad,que paso con Natsume

Mikan al escuchar su nombre decidio prestarles atencion

Mikan solo observo a dos personas que se daban vuelta de la silla para asi quedar frente a ella se les hacia conocidas pero jo sabia de donde hasta que vio al conejito que Ruka cargaba en brazon solo conocia a un chico con algo asi en sus brazo

**Ruka pyon ?**  
><strong>Hotaru son ustedes<strong>

**Quien mas pues todos aqui han comensado a tenerte miedo que paso ?**

**Lo siento pero debe de ser asi no puedo socializar mucho con nadie**

**Por que ?.pregunto Ruka**

**Porque me tienen vigilada y podrian correr peligro.**

**Quienes?eso lo pregunto Hotaru**

**Lo siento eso si no puedo decirselos**

Todos en el curso se quedaron com la boca abierta Ruka el principe de la clases para las chicas y Hotatu la Reina del hiela estaban conversando con la chica nueva.

Por que era lo que se preguntaban

**Mikan al darse cuenta les pregunto**  
><strong>Les pregunto<strong>

**Que tanto miran**

**Los chicos en ves asustarse se enamoraron mas de ella comenzando a hacer algun tipo de club para ella**

**Idiotas .fue lo unico que dijo Hotaru**

**...**

**Mientras que con Natsume**

ya habia pasado una semana desde que Mika se fue y Natsume se habia vuelto aun mas frio en la escuela y en casa solo un poco.

La extrañaba estaba demas decirlo

Rei habia regresado 3 dias despues de su partida .

Y Natsume en la ptimera oportunidad que tuvo le pregunto que por que el no podia ir

Y le lo unico que le dijo fue que habia sido una promesa que le habia dado a Mikan y que a le tocava entrar dentro de 2 años .

Nasume no conforme con eso se molesto pero aun asi se mantuvo callado

Dentro de esa semana Natsume habia rechazado otra vez a Michiru diciendole que el ya no quiere hacer nada que alla ella si se hace iluciones y tambien le fue diciendo que su unico y gran amor siempre fue Mikan.

Ella le habia dolido y llorando le dijo que lo odiaba pero eso era lo de menos dentro de los pensamientos de Natsume solo queria que ya pasaran los 2 años muy rapido queria volver a verla eso lo unico que queria.

...

1 año despues

Mikan se encontraba sola en una mision era sencilla pero debia ser sigilosa el mas minimo error y estaba perdida .

Ella tenia que borrar cierta informacion robada de la academia ella tenia que recuperar esa informaciom lo mas pronto posible .

Y haci comenzo con la accion

Mikan al llegar a quel lugar vio a muchos guardias en su pensamiento solo decia que ellos seran lo de menos no son nada para ella

Y asi fue en 1 ,2 ×3 ellos ya se enco traban inconsiente (si solo inconsientes Mikan no mataba a nadie ) al entrar encontro lo que nevesitaba lo borro y salio de aquel lugar habia sido demasiado facil

Al llegar donde se encontraba el avion donde la esperaban Rei y el piloto

Ella logro ver el avion de lejos asi que solo camino pero sintio que algujn se encintraba detras de ella pero habia sido demadiafo tarde para reaccion ese chico le habia golpeado la cabeza dejandola inconsiente y sangrando .

Rei al ver esto slio corriendo hasta donde ser encontraba Mikan y lo primero wue hiso fue a atacar al que habia herido a su pequeña gatita una ves habiendllo dejado bien muerto fue por Mikan y la cargo para llevarla a la enfermeria de la academia

Mikan al despertar no recordaba nada de sus padres ni familia fuera de la academia

La doctora le dijo a Rei que eso hiba a ser temporal que luego los recordaria con el tiempo o posiblemente si lo ve

Rei al escuchar eso se calmo y prefirio no decirles nada por el momento a la familia de Mikan

Y asi fue Mikan con el tiempo logro recordar todo menos a cierto chico de ojos color carmesí.

...

_**NATSUME Y MIKAN SE COMUNICABAN POR MEDIO DE CARTAS ANTES DE QUE ELLA PERDIERA LA MEMORIA**_  
><em><strong>EL SIEMPRE LE PREGUNTABA COMO ESTABA SU SALUD YA QUE EL MAS QUE NADIE SABE LO FEO QUE ES LLEVAR ESE TIPO DE ALICE DENTRO DE UNO<strong>_

_**ELLA SIEMPRE DECIA QUE BIEN**_  
><em><strong>NUNCA TOCARON EL TEMA DEL BESO<strong>_  
><em><strong>SE ESCRIBIO 3 VECES POR SEMANA LO HABIAN HECHO DURANTE TODO EL AÑO<strong>_  
><em><strong>Y LO MISMO CON LOS DEMAS INTEGRANTES DE LA FAMILIA<strong>_

_**PERO CUANDO MIKAN PERDIO LA MEMORIA DEJO DE COMUNICARSE CON ELLOS A ELLA LE LLEGABAN CARTAS QUE SEGUN ELLA ERAN DE GENTE QUE NO CONOCIA**_

_**MIKAN LOGRO RECUPERAR CASI TODO LA MEMORIA(POR QUE AUN NO RECUERDA A NATSUME) A LOS 6 MESES DESPUES DEL ACCIDENTE.**_

CUANDO DEJARON DE LLEGAR CARTAS DE MIKAN A LA CASA TODOS SE PREOCUPARON Y LE PREGUNTARON A REI POR QUE Y EL SOLO LES INVENTO LA EXCUSA DE QUE HABIAN SIDO ORDENES DE LA ACADEMIA .

CUANDO MIKAN RECUPERO LA MEMORIA REI LE DIJO QUE PODIA SEGUIR COMUNICANDOSE CON SU FAMILIA PERO SIN DECIRLES QUE ELLA HABIA SUFRIDO DE AMNESIA.

ELLA YA RECoNOCIA CADA CARTA PERO HABIA UNA QUE NO SABIA DE QUIEN ERA PERO AUN ASI LAS QUE PODIA SE LAS RESPONDIA

NATSUME HYUUGA DECIA LA CARTA Y ELLA SE PREGUNTABA QUIEN ERA LA SIMPLE IDEA DE NO RECORDARLO Y PENSAR QUE TALVES ES ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE LA INQUIETABA .


	8. Chapter 8

Ya solo le faltaba 4 meses a Natsume para que tenga que ingresar a la academia el habia estado desesperado que le dijo a Rei si podia ingresar antes

Rei le dijo que No que el debia de cumplir con el trato de Mikan ya que eso es lo que ella quiere  
><strong>A Natsume aun no le cuadraba la idea de que es lo que habia pasado para que ella se aleje de el .pero decidio dejar ese tipo de pensar aun lado ya que siempre que pensaba en eso terminaba en la idea que ella se habia enamorado de alguien mas y eso no le gustaba .<strong>

**Natsume decidio ignorar a todos en la escuela durante esos 2 años no queria llegar a sentir cariño por nadie ya que el tendria que irse en cualquier momento y regresar despues de mucho tiempo.**

**La notas de el no habian bajado el seguia siendo el mismo pero desde ya mucho tiempo que las cartas que Mikan y el se escriben son extrañas es como si estuviera escribiendo a una persona que recien esta conociendo y Mikan y el se conocen mejor que nadie asi que no entendia el por que de ellas esa era otra razón por la cual queria irse mas rápido a la academia****queria averiguar cual era la razón de todo esos cambios de la noche a la mañana tambien se habia dado cuenta que en la casa todos se portan de manera muy extraña y el tonto no era ya estaba a punto de cumplir 16 años como para darse cuenta de que algo habia sucedido**

...

Por otro se encontraba una linda chica con su cabellos aun mas largo desde el dia en el cual se habia ido de casa y con el cuerpo aun mas perfilado al parecer las misiones le estaban hacieno un bien fisicamente

Cualquiera podria decir que su cuerpo era con el de una hermosa modelo ella se encintraba acostada a lado de una laguna y debajo de un gran y hermoso arbol era el unico lugar en el cual ella podria decir que nadie la molestaba ella se encontraba leyendo las cartas tenia miles de cartas y todas las tenia guardadas para no dañarlas o perderlas eran como un tesoro para ella pero lo intrigaba saber quien era el chico que le escribia

Se habia sincerisado con su mamá y su tia contandoles lo que paso claro esta primero pidiendole permiso a Rei para poder decirles no queria meterlo en alguna clase de problema y ellas le habian contado todo lo que sabian de el chico llamado Natsume Hyuuga

Para empezar ella ya sabia por medio de su tia y mamá que:

• Estaba comprometida con el

• Que se conocen desde pequeños

• Que se quieren y se protegen demasiado mutuamente

• Que a Natsume no le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos en publico

• Que el es frio con todos menos con su familia incluyendo a ella

• Que el tambien posee un alice

• Que vivieron juntos toda su vida

• Que su alice tambien es del cuarto tipo

• Que es muy fuerte

• Y que el ultimo dia que se vieron ella lo beso

Aquel ultimo pensamiento la hiso sonrojarse pero se le hacia raro y ella pensaba que talves eran novios y que al poseer un alice se le hacia mas facil estar juntos .

La duda de no saberlo simplemente le intrigaba

Tambien le habian mandado varias fotos de ellos dos juntos y a ella lo que realmente le gustaba de el chico desde que vio la foto habia sido en una que lograron capturarle un pequeña pero visible sonrisa y sus ojos de un color muy hermoso a ella simplemente le encantaba .

Tambien le habian dicho que Natsune entraba a la academia dentro de 4 meses asi que ella dentro de ese tiempo tendra la dicha de conocerlo nunca habia estado tan impaciente de querer conocer a alguien en su vida .

Pero luego se le vino a la mente que el dia de San Valentin esta cerca y recordo lo terrible que lo habia pasado el primer año que estuvo en la academia

Flashback

Estaba Mikan caminando pero por alguna extraña razon no se encontraba ninguna chica cerca lo cual se le hiso extraño hasta que comenzo a sentir que la seguian primero fueron 1 luego 2,3,4 y asi susecivamenete entre mas ella caminaba mas subia la cantidad de chicos a su alrededor

Hasta que por fin pudo visualizar a un chico que si conocia a Ruka

(Se dice en la academia que el dia de San Valentin dura 5 dias los dos primeros dias son de los chicos a ellos le toca regalar algo puede ser un chocolate normal si lo quiere hacer o dependiendo de su tipo de alice o como ya habian aprendido a sacar su piedra alice podtia ser eso ya que el cambio de piedras significa que ya tienes a alguien a quien otros dos dias son de las chicas asi mismo es con las chicas nada cambia y el ultimo los dos podran ontercambiarse ya que ese dia es de chicas y chicos .) Al estar ya cerca de el le suplico que la ayudara y eso fue lo que hiso el chico

**Sakura que pasa**  
><em><strong>Que no me llames asi es Mikan<strong>_  
><strong>Ok ok esta bien Mi-mi-Mikan .decia aquel chico rubio<strong>  
><strong>Mira la unica manera en la que te podria ayudar es que tu acepetes mis chicolarltes clato tu y yo somos los unicos con Hotaru que esta detras esos arbustos .<strong>  
><strong>O.o<strong>  
><strong>Puedes salir<strong>  
><em>Hmp pudiste haberme dejado hay para que me llamas<em>

**Estan siguiendo a Mikan**  
><em>Y que quieres que yo haga<em>  
><em><strong>Por que Hotaru no tiene que esconderse<strong>___  
><em>Por que año pasado mande a casi todos a la enfermeria practicamente me tienen miedo lo cual me gusta<em>  
><em><strong>Ahhh ok<strong>_

_Toma entregale estos chocolates a Mikan pero tienes que hacer que te vean para que no la sigan mas_

_**Ok**_

_**Vamos Mikan**_

_**Fin del fashfack**_  
><em><strong>...<strong>_

Bueno hasta aqui llego este capitulo espero que les guste


	9. Chapter 9

Mikan decidio ya no seguir recordando y decidio dormir ,por una extraña razon se sentia cansada

...

Por otro lado estaba Natsume equipando por fin habia convencido a Rei para que pueda entrar antes.

Estaba confundido no sabia a que se referia a que se referia la charla que por accidente habia escuchado

Flashback

Estaba Natsume en casa solo dormido en el sillón en el momento que el siente que abren la puerta se despierta pero no se levantó se mantuvo acostado con los ojos cerrados ya que habian encedido la luz y eso le molestaba

**Hay Yuka y ahora que hacemos por que ocurre esto justamente ahora .****_Se lamentaba Kaoru_**

**_Si yo le dije a Rei que la cuidara pero el nos dijo que fue algo de ultimo momento ahora solo falta esperar que lo recuerde ya que es el unico que falta_**

_Natsume al escuchar el nombre de Rei le puso mas atencion y se mantuvo como estaba no queria interrumpir la conversacion_

Pero lo que no le gusto de la conversación fue cuando escucho que Mikan había sido lastimada , el sabía que ella iba a las misiones pero siempre le decía por medio de las cartas que tuviera cuidado y que no se confíe mucho pero al oír que su vida estuvo a punto de correr peligro realmente le asustó pensar que ha Milán pudo haberle pasado algo terriblemente malo pero se calmo cuando le dijeron que la habían ayudado y que se encontraba mejor sólo que con ciertos problemas menores y lo que le había pasado ya tenia mucho tiempo desde que sucedió , le molesto le idea de no haberse enterado pero la dejo pasar sólo para no dar sospechas de que el había estado escuchando y siguió fingiendo estar dormido  
>Cuando las dos señoras se calmaron el actuó de la manera mas natural que le salía estarse recién levantando y hacer como si nunca hubiese escuchado nada y así subió a sus habitación .<p>

Pasaron los minutos y Natsume por fin estaba listo sólo faltaba que Reí lo llevará  
>Y así fue apenas Reí llegó se lo llegó no son antes advertirle que tenia que estar listo ya que el sería designado a habilidades peligrosas y seria el segundo niño que estaria en estrella especial.<p>

Cuando Natsume estaba a punto de subir al auto su madre lo detiene y le dice que hay se encontrará con. Viejos amigos entre ellos su mejor amigo y la mejor amiga de Mikan que por motivos del destino fueron de separado cuando estaban pequeños y probablemente ni el lo llegue a recordar o ellos a el..  
>El solo recordaba sus nombre y como había pasado ya mucho tiempo era mas que obvio que su apariencia había cambiado.<p>

Le dijo a sus mamá que volveria y que si los encontraba se haría amigo de ellos otra ves , si estos no llegaban a recordarlo

Así el término de entrar en el vehículo y su viaje pero directamente a la academia Alice a saber que es lo que ocurría a Mikan y por que tanto misterio que no querían que el supiera  
>A lo lejos se divisaba dos figuras femeninas despidiéndose de lo lejos con cara de preocupación<br>**Tu como crees que lo****tomecuando****se entere que ella no lo recuerda ni un****poquito**  
><em><strong>No lo<strong>____**sésólo**____**espero que sepa controlarlo en el momento que pase y que sepa**____**cómo**____**actuar ya que desde que lo vea**____**será**____**como un completo**____**desconocido**____**para ella..**_  
><em><strong>Ojala<strong>____**cuando**____**le tique regresar ella ya este**____**bien**____**y vengan con la idea de**____**casarse**____**y que**____**esténsuperior**____**enamorado ya que el destino los**____**unió de**____**pequeños**____**, los**____**separo**____**en su**____**niñez**____**y los vuelve a unir en su**____**adolescencia ellos**____**definitivamenteterminarán juntos .**____**Decía**____**Kaoru**_

**Ojala amiga , eso es lo que****más****anhelo**  
>...<p>

Ya habían pasado varias horas y minutos desde que Natsume emprendió su viaje y ya le faltaba poco por llegar y como el no era nada sociable con la poca confianza que Reí le tenía le dijo

**Realmente deseas verla**  
><em>Si.<em>  
><strong>No temes que algo pase<strong>  
><em>Tal ves<em>  
><strong>Y si ella ya no te<strong>**quiere**  
><em>Tendría<em>_que__aceptarlo__no sin antes__dará__la batalla y pelear por ella_  
><strong>Cuidala<strong>**sólotúsabrás****hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad en si mundo**  
><em>A que<em>_terefieres_  
><strong>Yo me entiendo no me hagas caso<strong>

_Natsume al__oír__eso dejo de insistir y__volvió__a su silencio y __asítendría__que estar hasta que lleguen a la academia pero Rei lo__habíadejado__con un__millónde__preguntas más mas a__Natsume__que fueron las que el se estuvo haciendo durante el resto del viaje ._

_..._

**Por otro lado se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello****castaño****muy pensativa ella****sentía****que****algo****se acercaba era la primera vez que se sentia tan ansiosa de que ese****día****llegara****Pero****le daba un****poco****de****miedo****ya que era la primera vez que algo la****hacia****sentirse de esa manera pero****decidió****dejar sus****pensamientos****a un lado y seguir con lo****que****estaba haciendo**  
><strong>Se encontraba Hotaru u<strong>**Ruka****junto a ella discutiendo sobre que Hotaru****debería****dejar de acosar al****pobre****de Ruka y estar vendiendo sus fotos.**

A Mike. Realmente no le molestaba estar junto a ellos pero no les estaba prestando mucha atención ya que se hacía raro que no le haga llegado ninguna misión , normalmente suelen ser 2 por semana pero la semana entera había pasado y a ella no le había llegado absolutamente nada, será que le estaba guardando una sumamente peligrosa a para ella , No claro que no Rei no lo permitiría .  
>Hotaru y Ruka al darse cuanta que están siendo ignorado se mantuvieron callados y comenzaron a llamarla cuando ella reaccionó se excusó diciendo que esta pensado. Que estaban dando hoy de comer en la cafetería .<br>Le creyeron pero no por completo .  
>...<p>

Ya eran tipo 6:00 PM cuando Natsume llegó y Rei le dijo que tenía que ir a la oficina del director a inscribirse y haciendo el lo llevo hacia allá

Cuando terminaron con todos los papeles para ingresarlo le dijeron que al día siguiente era su primer día le dieron la llave de su habitación y que su uniforme iba a estar en el armario que lleve su equipaje hacia allá y que ordene cuando el desee ya que vivirá hay por 4 años mas para poder graduarse y salir  
>Su habilidad iba a ser peligrosa y sus estrella iba a ser especial le dijeron que el iba a ser el segundo niño en la academia con esa estrella y habilidad<br>El ya sabia que Mikan había sido la primera  
>Que iría a misiones cuando lo llamen y que no podría decir que no, por qué su familia estaría en peligro si el se negaba .<p>

Así el salió de la oficina del director y se dirigió justamente al lugar donde le había indicado , llego sin ningún tipo de problemas la academia era inmensa pero le había dado un mapa y había podido llegar sólo cuando entro al edificio que ahora era su casa subió hasta el segundo piso y se encontró con habitación pero frente a esta estaba otra supuso que era la de Mikan o través la habitación. Estaba vacía para alguien mas ya que el edición era grande con varias habitación es que pérdida de dinero tantas habitaciones y Mikan solamente vivía hay , claro está ahora el también pero ella sola en semejante edificio realmente debió ser muy solitario pero uso caso omiso y entro a su habitación la cual parecía un departamento de lujo ya que nada le faltaba en aquella habitación y más cómodo no podía estar .  
>Recogió su maleta y se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas , bañarse y dormir mañana tendrá tiempo para inspeccionar el lugar .<p>

Y así fue a la mañana siguiente el se despertó temprano lo cual era muy normal para el .  
>Se levantó desayuno y se puso a ver como era la habitación. Que le habían dado .<br>Aun seguía preguntando si era Mikan la que vivía frente al el pero como nunca escucho a alguien. Acercarse por este pasillo la noche anterior se dijo así mismo que esa habitación probablemente este vacía y que Mikan vive en otra

Cuando terminó de inspección el lugar donde vi iría desde ahora se dispuso a bañarse y ponerse el uniforme ya que sería su primer día de clases en la academia Alice y realmente esperaba verla  
>Lo que Natsume no sabia es que ese mismo día que Reí y el llegaron le había llegado la misión que tanto la había estado preocupando a Mikan y por la noche a que valla a realizarla .<p>

En la habitación de al frente de chico se encontraba una chica entrando por la ventana de su habitación superior que cansada pero lo que ella maldecía es que ya era de día y que debía apurarse para ir a clases sobre todo por que a la primera hora le tocaba matemáticas con Jinno-Sensei y no estaba de humor para aguantar sus regaños .pero el cansancio era tanto que se quedó un rato dormida al momento de despertar supo que ya era tarde te ni 20 minutos para llegar y ella sabía que estaba super que herida como para usar la tele transportación así que no le quedo de otra que terminar de arreglar se y salir en dirección al aula de clases caminando o corriendo de todos modos ya había llegado tarde así que no le dio mucha importancia .

Por otro lado Natsume había llagado justo a tiempo realmente espera verla y se encontró con el maestro de matemáticas que le dijo que esperar hay para darle su presentación. Que eso debía haber echo Narumi por ser el tutor de la clase pero no le quedaba de otra que hacerlo el mismo .

Y así fue Jinno-Sensei entró al salón y todos se mantuvieron callados a lo que el dijo esto debería haberlo echo su tutor pero al ser está mi hora de clases tendré que presentarles a un alumno nuevo .

Puedes entrar  
>A lo que Natsume entra la chicas estaba emocionadicimas que el nuevo alumno sea realmente guapo junto con Ruka ya serían dos los príncipes del salón .<p>

A lo que Hotaru y Ruka solamente se le hacía conocido aquel chico para salir de sus dudas debían saber el nombre del chico .

**Preséntate**  
><em>Mi<em>_nombre__es Natsume Hyuuga mi alice es el fuego soy estrella especial y mi__habilidad__es__peligrosa_  
><em>Las chicas al escucharlo se mantuvieron<em>_callados__con el ya__serían__dos de habilidad peligrosa pero__decidieron__hacerlo__aún__lado ya que realmente el chico era todo__ungalánasí__que eso de la habilidad la dejaron__aún__lado ._

_Bueno tu te sentaras a lado de_  
><em>Justo cuando iba a decir el lugar<em>_la__puerta se__habrémostrando__la silueta de__una__chica_

**Permiso****.**_**dijo esta**_

_**Me**____**podría**____**decir con que tipo de justificatorio viene usted Mikan a entrar a esta hora en mi clase**_

Natsume no podía creer lo que estaba viendo  
>Ella es mikan era lo único que se preguntaba ya que realmente estaba bien cambiada .<p>

_**Me quede dormida fue lo**____**único**____**que dijo la chica se**____**disponía**____**a ir a su lugar**___  
><em><strong>Pero antes Jinno le dijo que se<strong>____**acercará**____**y que**____**extendieron**____**la**____**muñeca**____**ella ya**____**entendía**____**para que era no**____**había**____**sido la primer a ves**____**así**____**que lo**____**hizo**____**a lo que Jinno**____**sólo**____**se dispuso a ponerle su limitador Alice las cuales le daban**____**pequeñas**____**descargar**____**eléctricas**____**pero las descargas era mas**____**fuertes**____**cuando ella usaba su alice con**____**máspoder**____**pero ya se**____**había**____**acostumbrado a ello**____**así**____**que**____**no**____**le**____**importó**____**pero mientras iba en**____**dirección**____**a Jinno se**____**tocó**____**con la presencia de cierto chico azabache que no**____**paraba**____**de observarla**____**no le**____**molesto eso sino el mero**____**pensamiento**____**de que lo**____**conocía**____**de **____**algún**____**lado pero lo ignoro una ves que le**____**pusieron**____**la pulsera ella se fue a su lugar**_

Natsume realmente estaba anonado con la apariencia de Mikan ella si que había cambiando ya que la ultima ves que la vio ella era plana y sin figura pero ahora parecía toda una modelo .

Jinno-Sensei siguió con lo suyo y le dijo que Natsume se sentaría junto a Mikan y que desde ahora el sería su pareja ya hablaría de eso con Narumi y no cree que el lo rechace 


	10. Chapter 10

A lo que Natsume por fin reaccionó se dio cuenta que Mikan lo había ignorado como si no lo conociera , tal ves este enojada decía el pero porque hablaría con ella a la salida

Pasaron las horas y Natsume fue bombardeado de chicas a su alrededor el las ignoraba pero eso parecía no alejarlos y a Mikan. Realmente ya le estaba molestando que se le acerquen tanto a el no sabia realmente por que pero sentía la necesidad de alejarlos de el

A lo que dijo  
><strong>FUERA !me fastidian<strong>

A lo que las chicas escucharon eso se alejaron de ella realmente le tenían miedo a lo que ella simplemente ignoro la mirada del chico y seguía pensado la razón por la cual se había molestado

Ni siquiera lo conocía y ya le estaba molestando que se le acercaran tanto debe ser el cansancio fue lo único que dijo ella ya que realmente se sentia cansada normalmente después de una misión debes de quedarte descansado en tu habitación al siguiente día pero eso hacia que Mikan se enfermar a más así que prefería estar sentada escuchando un poco de materia que la ya la sabía ,

Para estar en habilidad peligrosa y que no te castiguen tus calificaciones también deben ser las mejores por eso en las clases de habilidad peligrosa ella ya estaba más adelantada así que siempre ignoraba las clases que daban .

Natsume tampoco prestaba atención mientras el estuvo en casa Rei se encargaba de llevarlo al corriente con la habilidad peligrosa y le daba lo mismo que a ellos así que eso el ya lo sabía .

Terminaron las clases y Mikan salió y Natsume tras de ella y Hotaru y Ruka detrás de ellos dos .

Mikan mientras estuvo en clase aprovecho y se quedó dormida un rato lo que había echo hace un rato le pareció que ya lo había echo tiempo atrás y así fue

Flash back

Estaba Natsume junto a ella y un montón de chicas insoportables como ella las llamaba se acercaban a el

Le hacían preguntas pero el siempre las ignoraba pero eso realmente le molestaba a Mikan así que se paró y les dijo

_**Fuera de **__**aquí **__**su**__**presencia **__**me fastidia**_

En ese entonces nadie le tenía miedo a Mikan pero el simple echo de que ella este enojada hizo que se alejarán de ellos nadie había visto a Mikan enojada nunca así que se les hizo raro y solo se alejaron

Fin del flash back

Le comenzó a doler la cabeza pero ese recuerdo y aquel niño era idéntico sólo que más alto y adulto pero de hay No había duda que era el mismo chico

Que relación tiene el con ella por que justo ahora le comienzan a llegar estos recuerdos y aquel nombre era el mismo que aquel chico con el que se comunicaba por medio de cartas así es ya no había duda alguna hay algún tipo de relación. Entre el y ella y lo piensa verificar preguntándole pero como se preguntaba ella el chico era nuevo y iba a ser muy sospechoso que el primer día yo le hable tendré que ver el momento indicado para preguntarle .

Pero mientras ella se hacía ese poco de preguntas no se pecado que aquel chico la estaba persiguiendo sin disimulo alguno como que quisiera que ella se de cuenta que el estaba detrás de ella cuando ella reacciona y se da cuenta .

Se da media vuelta haciendo que el pare y le pregunta  
><strong>Que tipo de <strong>**relación ****tenemos tu y ****yo**  
><em>Cómo<em>_?_  
><strong>Lo <strong>**que oíste ****no se quien eres pero tu presencia se me hace ****conocida**  
><em>No entiendo no me recuerdas<em>_Mikan__soy yo Natsume_  
><strong>No se<strong>**quien****eres**  
><strong>Perdí<strong>**la memoria hace un tiempo y realmente no te recuerdo**

Cuando Natsume escucho eso se le paraliso el mundo por un momento

Y comenzó a recordar cómo querían evitar que el entrará a la academia y ahora sabían por que Mikan no lo recordaba y eso realmente le dolía pero no se iba.a rendir se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella y no iba a dejarlos a un lado sólo por eso iba a lograr que Mikan se enamorará de el .

**Mikan ****mi nombre es Natsume Hyuuga supe que ****habías ****tenido ****un ****accidente pero no me entere de todo ****_y _****_ahora _****_que lo se te ayudare a recordar _****_todo _****_para _****_empezar vivíamos _****_juntos antes _****_de _****_que entres en la _****_academia había planeado _****_entrar juntos pero por _****_alguna razón _****_decidiste hacerlo _****_primero _****_sin dejarme entrar a mi_****_,así _****_que tuve que esperar para poder ingresar _****_venía _****_por _****_respuestas _****_pero al parecer _****_tendré _****_que _****_esperar_**  
><strong><em>Tu y yo nos <em>****_conocemos _****_desde mucho antes de nacer por _****_nuestras _****_madres , luego por _****_decisión _****_de ellas como te dije _****_vivíamos _****_en la misma casa ,_****_estamos comprometidos _****_para futuro _****_matrimonio_**  
><strong><em>Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir hasta ahora <em>**_**puedes hacer las preguntas**_**_ libremente te _****_responderé _****_todo sin _****_esconder _****_nada ._**

Mikan al escuchar eso tenía aún más preguntas son responder pero ahora tenía a alguien que le ayudaría a responder algunas de ellas .

Así que empezó  
>Cuando?<br>**Cuando desees**  
>Donde vives ?<br>_**Estrella especial**_  
><em>Hay estoy<em>_yo__, cual es tu__piso_  
><strong><em>El segundo<em>**  
>Hay solamente hay 2 habitaciones así que tu habitación esta al frente de la mía<br>Ya que el primero lo ocupa Youshii  
><em><strong>Youshi?<strong>_  
>Un pequeño de 3 años cuyo alice es super peligroso y esta con nosotros , yo lo protejo realizando sus misiones así que el no las hace pero sigue perteneciendo<br>_**Ya veo**_  
>Podrías responderme mis preguntas hoy<br>_**Por supuesto**_  
>Gracias<p>

Era la primera ves que Mikan agradecía sinceramente de alguna manera la presencia de aquel chico ni le molestaba

Y así como las clases habían terminado se fueron directamente hacia su edificio

_**Tu **__**habitación **__**o la**__**mía**_  
>Mikan al oír eso se sonrojo pero no lo hizo notable<p>

_La__mía__.dijo ella_

_Y__a __entraron_

_De lo que __no __se dieron cuanta es que dos personas los estaban vigilando__._

_El__tiempo__paso y__así__le fue haciendo muchas__preguntas__que el fue__respondiendo__las que__sabía__._  
><em>Cuando<em>_terminó__con las__que__tenia lo__único__que ella dijo fue ._

**_Lo siento mucho_**  
><em>Por<em>_qué__te disculpas_  
><strong><em>Me <em>****_esperates _****_tanto _****_tiempo y yo _****_ni siquiera _****_te recuerdo lo siento mucho_**  
><em>No te preocupes son cosas que ocurren y no se <em>_pueden __evitar_

Mikan tenía ganas de llorar pero ella ya no era de las chicas que lloraba por gustó pero no lo podía evitar su mirada lo decía todo y Natsume no tardó en darse cuenta así que hizo lo mismo que hacía hace algunos años atrás la copia y abrazaba a pesar de sus berrinches ella necesitaba sentirse protegida de nuevo

Apenas Natsume la abrazo Mikan no tardó en llorar y disculparse ya que no sabia la razon por la cual estaba llorando  
>Pero esas eran lágrimas que se había guardado por mucho tiempo y ese abrazo había echo que ella ya no aguantará más y llorará todo lo que no pudo hace mucho tiempo<p>

**Natsume sólo ****le dijo**  
><strong>Te prometo que <strong>**desde ****ahora yo pienso ****protegerte**  
><em>Mikan no dijo nada esas palabras eran sinceras simplemente <em>_quería sentirse __amada __de nuevo_

_Sin saber por__qué __pero por instinto __Mikan __se separo del abrazo de Natsume y este se __quedó mirándola __y por alguna __razón __lo que __hizo __no le molesto_  
><em>Ella se <em>_acercó __y sus manos las acerco al rostro del chico para __así ir haciendo su __distancia __cada vez __más pequeña_  
><em>Ella era <em>_consciente __de lo __que __iba a hacer pero __sentía __que ella __quería __hacer esto desde hace mucho __tiempo_  
><em>Hasta cuando su distancia <em>_había aminorado __lo __suficiente __le dijo_  
><em><strong>Lo siento pero <strong>__**tengo **__**la **__**sensación **__**de **__**querer **__**hacer esto desde hace mucho y no hay nada ni **__**nadie **__**que me lo impida hacerlo ahora.**_

Y dicho esto acerco más al chico y lo beso

Natsume por su parte no puso ninguna resistencia el simplemente la dejo hacer lo que ella quiera el también lo quería la extrañaba junto a aquel último beso que le dio el día que se despidieron

El beso empezó suave ella realmente quería disfrutar apenas lo conocía pero eso no le importaba ya que se sentia atraída hacia el y como el le dijo se conocen desde hace mucho así que no eran desconocidos

El beso siguió luego se hiso un poco más exigente con mucha más pasión y deseo ella sentía que esa sensación ya la había sentido y le gustaba hasta que por fin la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse a lo que ella solamente hacia competencia con un tomate

**Lo siento**  
>No Te Disculpes Yo También Lo Deseaba Ya Que Desde Hace Mucho Tiempo Qué Estoy Enamorado De Ti Aunque No Me Recuerdes Te Juro Que Haré Lo Qué Sea Para Que Vuelvas A Saber Quien Soy .<p>

Ella quería creer en sus palabras pero simplemente no recordarlo la hizo dudar


End file.
